Struggle for the Top: Alpha Style
by IceQueen1234
Summary: When Massie leaves New York for England, she leaves behind her alpha position in the USA, and heads towards new territory. There, she finds that finding her way back to the top is not as easy as it looks, as she has competitors headed her way.


**So…I'm kind of late when it comes to like what happens when Massie moves to England…but I have finally gotten around to writing it. Please Review and no bashing, only constructive criticism. Credits go to Lisi Harrison.**

Bristol, England

Block Castle, Massie's Bedroom

Monday, January 4

12:01 AM

Massie Block couldn't fall asleep not matter how hard she tried. She tried listening to her confidence mantra that repeatedly told her the same things, "You are confident. You are the best. You were born to be a queen," but for some reason those words didn't seem to be filling up her alpha battery like they normally did. Instead those went through one ear and out the other. Her body just kept rejecting the confidence she was feeding it. That was so not helpful.

Next, Massie applied her soothing avocado honey mask and lavender body butter from Philosophy, something she did to relax. However, her brilliant plan didn't seem so brilliant after her facial muscles and body began to tense up. So to loosen them up, she did some yoga, something she usually swore only old moldy ladies did, but under certain circumstances yoga would have to do. But no matter how many activities Massie did to relax her nerves, she just couldn't. Why?

Why because tomorrow Massie would be going to KISS, her new British school in which she would encounter all sorts of B-alphas (British Alphas). This time she was entering a new territory alone. Without the Pretty Committee. Who knew what kind of competition Massie would encounter in this alien land? Who knew how many insults Massie had to hurl at the BLBRS (British Loser Beyond Repairs) to rise to the top? Who k—

Stop stressing, Massie severely scolded herself. Stressing leads to wrinkles and pimples and those lead to becoming an-. Massie didn't even want to think about what it would lead to, it was a horrifying prospect to even think about. I'm going to be all alone Massie thought miserably. Well, she thought suddenly perking up, at least you have James. Massie's insides began to warm up and before she knew it, her stock of mountain high worries became depleted. Before she knew it, Massie began to sleep and dream about James, the Bawtie she had met on the plane. The boy with wavy brown hair and eyes. The funny guy who was so kind, polite, and fashionable. He was the entire package and any girl's dream boy. Besides Hermia had said that he and her were meant to be, and Massie was determined to complete that fortune, no matter how many girls stood in her way. They would soon fall under Massie's rule, because as anyone knew, Massie was an alpha, and a good one at that. 

The next morning, Massie awoke to her Lady Gaga singing "Paparazzi,"(A song that was to remind her that she was adored by everyone) and to the buttery yellow sunlight streaming into her room. Bean, her ah-dorable black pug had awoke as well, and was now treating Massie to some slobbery "good luck" kisses.

"Thanks Bean!" Massie beamed, and hurried off to decide on what outfit she should wear, after all, first appearances were very important. One tiny mistake like having peanut butter, or an open fly could ruin your reputation forever, and Massie couldn't let that happen on today of all days. Massie tapped her finger on her chin examining her new selection of shoes that she had recently purchased. She stared at her black ankle boots from BCBG and took them out.

After several minutes Massie took a picture of herself and sent it to Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Clair Lyons, her American BFF's. In the picture Massie was wearing a royal purple short bell sleeved cardigan (from DKNY) which had delicate lace ruffles on the side, making her look elegant. She had buttoned up the center button so that way her black tank top from Ella Moss could be seen. A glossy black belt from Michael Kors cinched her waist, while her gold necklaces were layered over her chest. Gold bangles rested on her wrist, while her legs were snugly fitted into a new pair of skinny jeans from Saks. Seconds later her white i-Phone vibrated alerted her two five new text messages. She opened Alicia's text first.

**Alicia Rivera: **Wish you were with us Mass! Miss you! BTW, that outfit is so ah-dorable, those BLBRs will feel so jealous.

**Massie Block:** Rating?

**Alicia Rivera: **9.9

**Massie Block:** What would make me a 10?

**Alicia Rivera: **More gloss.

**Massie Block:** Done. Thanks. TTYL 3 you.

Massie opened Dylan's text next.

**Dylan Marvil:** Cute outfit. I give you…a 7

Massie stared at Dylan's text in disbelief for a few seconds, panic flooding her body. Had Alicia been lying to her? She speed-texted Dylan.

**Massie Block:** Are you joking?

**Dylan Marvil: **LOL. Of course. You look gorgeous. 9.9

**Massie Block: **:) Thanks.

Massie opened Kristen's text next.

**Kristen Gregory: **I miss you :( Look don't text me back cuz I'm in soccer practice. But you look ah-mazing, 9.9

Massie smiled and opened Claire's text message.

**Claire Lyons: **U lk gr8. Miss you a lot. Thts a 10 outift.

**Massie Block:** Miss you too…wish you guys were in England with me… :(

**Claire Lyons: **Come back soon!

**Massie Block:** LOL. See you in June.

Massie felt her confidence level soar, and now she felt completely ready to conquer the new school and England.

**Yeah, I know it's relatively short, but please review! ^_^**


End file.
